


Safe

by KingDrarryMalec



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Crazy Albus Dumbledore, Cute Harry Potter, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, M/M, Mentor Severus Snape, Molly Weasley Bashing, Rubeus Hagrid Bashing, Short Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingDrarryMalec/pseuds/KingDrarryMalec
Summary: Harry goes to Hogwarts with his two younger siblings in tow.  Draco is not a prat and he becomes Harry's good friend, possibly more in the future?  A short story that has been floating in my head for some time.  This is my first ever fanfiction so please be gentle! R&R pls!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

A small young boy stood at the barrier, two smaller children clinging to his hands, a large, heavy trunk set down in front of him, looking larger than the boy himself. He looked close to tears, staring at the third column of platform 9. His uncle had dropped him off half an hour ago, cackling maliciously as his five chins wobbled dangerously. His cousin Dudley looked possibly worse, like a blob of pink fat with a blond wig, nearly squashing his little sister in the car. 

Harry was feeling hopeless, the clock at King’s Cross was ticking closer and closer to 11, yet he was still clueless as to how to get on the train. He didn’t dare ask the half-giant, Harrid or something when they were shopping. For one he was loud, like, very loud and he had no manners at all. He thought that he agreed a little with the blond boy at the robe shop, that half-giant person was a bit of a savage. He snapped back into focus when a person obstructed his view of the brick column. Very bright, fiery-red hair of a plump woman with an overly-cheerful grin on her face. “Harry dear! Let’s get on the platform, shall we? Ron’s over there with Ginny and- oh! Who are you creatures? Get off darling Harry, you’re going to contaminate him!” Harry frowned but didn’t comment, except grasping the little hands of his siblings tighter. He was also a little freaked out, how the heck did this woman know his name? “Right twins, go through now and then Ron will go through with you, how about that?” Harry frowned again. She was really annoying. A heavy thing dropping onto his shoulder startled him and he jumped, freaked out. Instinctively, he lashed out and socked the person, hard in the ribs, a disgruntled “oopmh” escaping him. “What the bloody hell, mate?” The person demanded. “Mum,” “It’s ten fifty-five,” “Are we going or not?” the twins said in their back-and-forth speech. “Oh! You’re right! Twins, go through first, then Percy, Ron you bring Harry and drop those- those things, Harry dear. I’ll bring Ginny after you.” Harry watched with wide eyes as the red-heads ran through the barrier one-by-one and said, “Thank you ma’am, but I think- I think I can go on my own, cuz, cuz I have to take my siblings with me.” Mrs. Weasley started to argue, but looked up and saw the hands of the clock at 10:58, and stood back instead, grumbling under her breath about how the Potters didn’t have more children and that Harry was delusioned.

Harry had never seen something so brightly red before and stood there for 2 whole seconds, mouth agape until his little brother tugged on his hand and brought him out of his reverie. The three of them lugged the trunk slowly towards the train and settled in the nearest empty compartment they could find. Harry shut the door and lowered the blinds to give him and his siblings some privacy and they settled down to nap while Harry kept watch. Harry was tired, but he couldn’t afford to fall asleep. Call him paranoid, but living with muggle-hating relatives does that to you. Harry jerked back awake for the fifth time when he heard a knock. “Yes?” he called softly, hoping that he wouldn’t wake his siblings but hoping that it was loud enough to be heard. By some miracle, that happened and the person outside seemed to catch on to the fact that Harry was being quiet, thus answering in an equally quiet voice. “Can I sit here, I noticed the privacy but the other compartments are very full and while I do prefer some company, I prefer a minimal amount of people.” Harry mumbled an affirmative, half-asleep and the compartment door slid open to reveal the platinum blond boy he saw at the robe shop. “Oh hi, I saw you at Madam Malkins’, didn’t I?” Harry stared. The boy shifted slightly and continued, “Do you remember me? I introduced myself as Draco?”  
“Oh, ” Harry said.  
“Do you want to be my friend?” Draco hedged lightly. Harry’s eyes widened so much they looked like they’d take over his whole small face.  
“Oh, yes please, I’ve never had friends before.” He whispered shyly.  
“Alright then, hello Harry- actually, I never did catch your last name at Madam Malkins’.”  
“It’s Potter.” Now it was Draco’s turn for his eyes to widen dramatically.  
“Please don’t shake my hand or tell me how great I was.” Harry said sadly, “I didn’t even know what happened. It just doesn’t seem possible that I defeated a madman as a baby.”  
“Alright then, who are these little cuties here then?” Draco asked instead, sitting down on the seat opposite Harry.  
“My sister is a year younger than me and her name is Emeline, Em or Emmy for short and my brother is three years younger and his name is Michael.”  
Draco went silent as he realized something. Harry and his siblings are all much too small for their ages. Harry was 11, yet he looked like a small eight-year-old and while his sister looked about the same size, his brother looked like he was 6.  
“So what house do you think you’ll be in?”


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stared in awe at the enchanted ceiling of the great hall, whispers of conversations around it. He allowed his mind to lull back to the day when he became the sole guardian of his siblings. Considering he was four when his parents were killed, he remembered quite a lot. He remembered the acidic green light plunging into his mother and she stood in front of them, her emerald eyes wild with fury and love, standing strong, protecting them until her last breath. He was naive then, for thinking that his mother would be able to defeat the pale snake man, for thinking that it was a halloween joke between his parents, for thinking that the green light was merely a harmless spell. He remembered touching her face and calling for her to wake up as her skin cooled, he remembered hugging his siblings to him and sobbing his little heart out, he remembered calling for Padfoot and seeing a giant man instead, he remembered the giant man roughly scooping them all up and talking about someone called Dumbdoor. He didn’t like Dumbdoor. He was the one who put him and his siblings with the Dursleys’ even though he was the Supreme Mugwump and can probably do anything he wants. He snapped back to the present when Draco tapped him on the shoulder and whispered “It’s my turn, wish me luck!” Harry gave a small smile and said, “Go get it, Dragon”. Draco’s eyes widened a fraction but turned and sauntered up to the stool, looking a lot like a proud peacock. The hat barely touched Draco’s fine blond hair before screaming out, “SLYTHERIN!”. Harry and his siblings flinched at the horrid loud noise, but relaxed a little after realizing their uncle wasn’t here. They were getting closer to the “P”s and Harry started panicking. What if the hat decided he doesn’t fit in anything? What if he can’t be with Draco? What if they don’t allow Em and Michael to stay? What if- “Potter, Harry!”

Harry shakily walked towards the stood, his clammy hands clutching tightly at his siblings’, feeling his throat clamp up and uneven breaths quickening.  _ Ok, this is it, I’m ok, deep breaths Harry, you’ll be fine.  _ Harry sat down on the stool, his legs thankfully reaching the ground and let go of his siblings’ hands as they stood next to him instead. “Oh course you’ll be fine, young man!” The hat said jovially in his head.  _ I’m just sleep deprived, the hat is not talking in my head. Hats can’t do that, I can’t-  _ Harry began hyperventilating, gripping his legs so tightly his knuckles looked ready to pop off. “Hush, I am talking in your head and this is a magic school, child. Now, where to sort you, hm”  _ Don’t send me back please, Mr. Hat. I’ll do anything. _ “Send you back? Why, that’s simply preposterous! No, no, I will find you a suitable house, don’t you worry.” By now it was nearing the five-minute mark Harry’s sorting and the children were getting restless, whispers escalating. 

“Oooh, it’s gonna be a Hatstall!”

“Wonder where he’ll go”

“Can we eat?”

“Why is he taking so long?”

A scream broke through the mass of whispers.

“SLYTHERIN!”

Harry grinned, a full-blown, wide smile that made his cheeks hurt for the first time in 6 years and he grabbed Em’s hand, nearly forgetting Michael and running towards Draco who had cleared a space around him for Harry. “I did it Dragon, I actually did it, I’m with you!” Draco laughed brightly, garnering weird looks from other purebloods who had never seen the cold, stoic, ice-prince laugh before.

A loud clap reverberated through the huge room as Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention. “Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!” (Dumbledore’s speech from HPPS)

“What, in the whole wide world of magic does  _ that _ mean?” Harry questioned, eyes wide and doe-like.

“Honestly, I think he’s senile.” Draco cleared his throat and said as gravely as he could, bursting into laughter half a second later.

Soon, food popped up along the whole table as the student began taking food and asking for other food. Harry thought that even Dudley would have trouble finishing this. The three siblings stared longingly at the food, wishing that they could go back to the second bedroom at the Dursley’s house so they didn’t have to watch the children stuff themselves till they’re fit to burst. Harry’s stomach growled pitifully. He had not eaten for 4 days already, giving them to his siblings. Uncle Vernon had been particularly horrible this week and had only given them a loaf of bread and a pitcher of water enough for about 2 days before leaving for a staycation with Dudley and Aunt Petunia and locking all 7 locks in the second bedroom. It was probably the best week of their lives despite being starved.

“Harry? Why are you not eating?” Draco asked, after managing to coax the younger Potters to eat a small plate of food as Harry stared at the gleaming golden plate, the only one void of food stains in the whole great hall.

“Cause Uncle Vernon would be mad.” He whispered softly, hands trembling. At his words, Em and Michael dropped their forks with a clang as if burnt and looked around frantically.

“Hey, it’s alright to eat here. Your uncle is not here and I promise he can’t ever hurt you again. Just you wait, my father will hear about this outrage and do something about it. He’s a politician you see, so- I’m rambling, aren’t I?” Harry let out a tiny smile.

“So, it’s ok, to, eat?” 

“Yeah, hurry, get some on your plate before it changes to dessert!”

“I get dessert?”

At the first bite of the roasted duck, Harry closed his eyes and savoured the flavour exploding in his mouth and assaulting his taste buds in the best way possible. Emmy picked up her fork again when she realised it was safe and Michael fell asleep halfway through Draco’s rant, so Harry adjusted him so he was lying sideways on the bench with his head propped on Harry’s lap. Harry smiled and picked up his knife, things were turning brighter already and his journey had just started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support, I really appreciate it and will continue to work on my story! Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

The first-year boys’ dorms were split into rooms of two each and lucky for Harry, Draco and he are rooming together. 

Harry stepped into a room that was even bigger than the Dursley’s living room with a snake carved on their door. The room had two green canopied beds, two rather heavy oak tables and closets and an en suite bathroom. “Ooh, what a pretty ssssnake.” Harry hissed, oblivious to the fact that he spoke parseltongue. Draco was frozen, a foot raised up and holding his underwear. The snake shifted on the door, hissing smugly and flicking his tail self-importantly. “Thanksssss ssssspeaker.” It hissed. He startled badly, jumping backwards and narrowly avoiding Emmy, who was curiously standing behind him. 

“Sorry, but you can talk?” He asked bewildered. 

“No Harry, you were the one speaking to him. It’s an ancient language called parseltongue and it was created by Salzar Slytherin. Rumour has it that the Dark Lord is the last descendant of him, but I’m not sure how you have gained this talent.” Draco explained gently.

“Oh,” Harry said softly, unsure on how to respond to that.

“So I’m still a freak then, even here in this amazing magic world, I’M STILL A FREAK! Why can’t I just be a normal boy?” Harry’s voiced rose in the middle of his rant but softened to a resigned whisper towards the end and sobbed quietly.

“Oh Harry” Draco hurriedly wrapped his arms around Harry, who had sunk to the ground, hiding his face in his boney knees. Looking up, Draco saw Em looking confused and startled, tears beading in the corner of her brilliant green eyes, he opened his free arm and gestured for her to join the hug. The three stayed there for some time, the Potters taking comfort in Draco, while Draco vowed to never let them go and be their protector for as long as they needed him. He vowed to help Harry take care of his younger siblings and help Harry incorporate into the magical world.

“What is that?” Draco wrinkled his nose as Harry came out the bathroom, wearing an equivalent to elephant skin.

“Sorry, I just, these clothes are Dudley’s hand-me-downs” Harry whimpered, slightly frightened by the look of disgust and anger on Draco’s face.

“That is disgusting” Draco hissed maliciously. 

“I’m really sorry that I’m such a freak,” Harry looked ready to cry and that’s when Draco realised he didn’t specify why and Harry had immediately thought the worst.

“Please don’t hate me,” he whispered, curling up into a tiny ball on the floor. 

“I can help you do your homework and clean the room and cook your food and-and” A hand on his mouth stopped the tirade.

“No Harry, I’m sorry.” Harry looked like a deer caught in headlights, eyes wide and mouth hanging, it’s painfully obvious that no one has apologised to him before in his whole life. Draco felt his heart squeeze for the tiny boy and his siblings.

“I was mad at your so-called relatives for being such disgusting humans.” Draco paced around the room and Harry let out a tiny quirk of his lips.

“Now, Harry, this just won’t do. I will talk to Father and Mother and Uncle Sev, and we can get all 3 of you some new clothes that fit and then we’ll get you all some toys and books and you really need some new glasses.” Harry tackled Draco in a hug and sniffled softly. 

“I’m sorry, but no one has ever been this nice to me before.”

“Hm, wait here,” Draco rummaged in his trunk and took out three sets of silk pajamas, in navy, beige and emerald in colour. 

“Here, wear these for tonight and we’ll go from there.”

“ I can’t possibly take them from you Draco, this is too nice. Uncle said that freaks like me will never deserve good things and they destroy everything.” Harry tried giving the clothes back to Draco but Draco held persistent and Harry wasn’t strong enough to push it completely back to him so he relented. But Draco wasn’t done.

“Harry, listen to me. You are not a freak, you’re an amazing person and I don’t know you for long, but I think you surpass every single one of my friends and that’s a big deal. You are so kind and such a good big brother to your siblings and I just don’t have any more words to describe how amazing you are.”

That night, Harry slept in bed with Draco, Draco spooning him while his siblings slept together in the other bed. Tomorrow, they would ask the elves to add some more beds, but for now, they were content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm so sorry about the wait, I had exam week and I was pretty busy and exhausted, but I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
